Omochao Wants to Help
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: Omochao is having a hard time convincing himself that he is useful. But, a chao encourages him to try giving others advice. Thus, he goes to others trying to help them even though they don't necessarily need it.-First time making a story. Hopefully, my other stories will get better from here.
1. Chapter 1

Omochao Wants to Help

It was a happy day in the Chao Garden. Many chaos of all colors whether it be Hero, Dark, or Neutral stay in the garden to enjoy the peaceful bliss of the sunny day. They were running around playing without a care in the world. Everyone was happy except for the lone robot chao sitting against the fruit tree. He takes a deep sigh while watching some chao playing tag.

Omochao then said to himself, "How come those innocent chao stay happy all the time? They play every day while I have to work helping others by giving information. They sometimes receive visitors, but they end up being alone in the end. I wonder why they enjoy the simple life. Hmm... this is very puzzling.".

Eventually, one chao notices the depressed Omochao beneath the tree. He is a Hero chao who is sparkly pink with a peacock tail, some purple, feathery wings, and a green feather brow on his forehead. His name is named Happy. He notices a depressed Omochao sitting beneath the tree, and he decides to walk over there and talk to him.

Happy cheerfully said, "Hello, Omochao! Why don't you play with the rest of us? We can play kickball together! Do you want to join me on a team?"

Omochao then shook his head and sadly replied, "No, I'm sorry, Happy, but I don't feel like it. I'm not sure whether I'm even _allowed_ to play. I am only programmed to give people hints or instruction, not play around like the regular chao.".

Happy feels sad by hearing this. He then decided to ask what was bothering him, "Is there some reason why you don't feel like playing? You can always tell me. After all, I can tell that you are having a tough day.".

Omochao thought about it for a minute. Then he finally relented, "Okay, I will tell you. I am unsure whether I am _really_ helping others. I give out hints, but many people ignore me or throw me aside like I'm trash or something. So what if people already knew what to do. I just want to remind them in case they forget! Anyway, I don't think I'm of any use anymore. I've already done what I can do. There is nothing for me to do anymore!".

Happy then replied, "Aww, Omochao... don't say it like that. I think there is plenty of things for you to do out in the world. You have to go find a person who definitely could use your help. Maybe you can try giving out new information. Everyone needs to learn new things every day. I'm sure you can help others by giving them new knowledge they never thought before. Go on ahead! Try it!".

Omochao pondered these words that Happy told him. It seemed to make sense. Maybe he was giving up so easily. There **must** be a way to help others, and he **is** going to try.

Omochao then responded, "You might be on to something, Happy. Alright, I am going to go out there in the world and give useful advice to individuals who need my help! Thanks for your encouragement, Happy!".

Happy gave Omochao a warm smile and said, "Hey, I'm always glad to help you when you need it. After all, you are one of us even though you are a robot. Anyways, good luck!".

Happy walked away while turning back to give an encouraging wave saying "goodbye". Omochao nodded to say "goodbye", and then, he got up from under the shade. He decided to walk out of the Chao Garden with enough determination to go to the city.

"I will find myself useful after this if it's the last thing I do!" Omochao exclaimed as he headed off to Station Square.

**This first fanfic is for learning purposes. Just learning how works and how to upload stories. There will be a part 2 for this story. Just wait. You may review if you want. (A/N I've decided to come back to this story to polish it up since it's been a while when I had started writing. I'm just here to edit this story to make it more grammatically correct and to make it more what my writing style is now. I certainly gained more experience in writing ever since my first story, and I'm glad to come back and make it better! Anyways, keep on reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Omochao Wants to Help-part two

The sky was blue and peaceful in Station Square where Omochao is waiting for someone to pass by. He was in the downtown part of the city where cars and railcars were bustling about. There were some G.U.N. robots there, but he paid them no mind. They seemed to be unaware of his presence. So, he didn't worry if they would attack him. Still, he is starting to feel bored until he heard some loud crashing noises a few miles away.

"Hmm...I wonder who could be making that kind of ruckus? I do hope the people wouldn't get seriously injured by those multiple car crashes. I also wonder who the idiot is causing the crashes in the first place," Omochao said to himself.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU STUPID CARS! I AM ON THE RUN, AND I AM NOT GETTING ARRESTED AGAIN FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!" screamed the oh-so idiot we all know and love, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"How can the humans believe I have stolen the Chaos Emerald? The footage they had presented had got to be fake or I'm dealing with an imposter here. Besides, why would I want to steal the Emerald when I want to protect it from Eggman and use it if there is a bigger threat to take care of like Perfect Chaos for instance?! Ugh...next they are going to claim that breaking the planet is **my** fault," Sonic muttered to himself as he skates on the streets of the City Escape district of Station Square on his makeshift snowboard.

Sonic is doing his best trying to avoid the traffic, but he still runs into them after making cool tricks with his snowboard. After he finally made it through the streets, he ditches his metal snowboard and is more than ready to run for his life. Omochao notices Sonic running his way and decides to muster the courage to help this blue hedgehog. He flies to the air using his propeller on his head and flew around Sonic as he runs.

"Hey, buddy, I could help you with something if there is anything to ask. I'm sure that you are in a hurry, but I can give you advice!" Omochao greeted cheerfully as he hoped this stranger could listen to him.

"Can't talk right now! I gotta get out of here! Thanks for the offer though!" Sonic exclaimed quickly as he really **did need** to leave this city. He really does not want to stop to talk to anyone right now. Although, in any other circumstances, he would kindly lend an ear to someone but not this time. Whenever he starts to panic about anything, he just runs and does not talk to anyone.

Unfortunately for Sonic, however, the little robot would not give up. And so, Omochao tried again, "Wait! Hang on for a second! Can't you just listen to me? Surely, you must need help getting through the obstacles by somersaulting or grinding correctly. Or maybe by a homing attack—h-hey don't run so fast or else you'll trip and scrape your knees!". Omochao kept on yelling as he tried to convince Sonic to slow down before he gets hurt.

Feeling annoyed, Sonic replied cockily, "Oh please, you are talking to Sonic the Hedgehog here! I do not get scraped knees by running this fast! As for getting past the obstacles, I already know how to somersault, grind, and of course, homing attack enemies and objects!". To prove his point, he homing attacked some enemies, grinded a rail, and did some somersaults to get past a low barrier.

"See?! I told you I don't need any help! Now, if could you please excuse me, I **absolutely** have to get out of here as quickly as possible! So, don't follow me! I'm fine on my own!" Sonic yelled as he continued to run ahead of Omochao.

Omochao sighed dejectedly realizing that Sonic was very confident about his abilities. Feeling disappointed, he gave one last shout to Sonic before he was out of sight, "Alright, you can go on without my advice, but at least put on some kneepads before attempting to do some dangerous activities! The same goes for wearing a helmet, too! You don't know when the next accident could happen!".

"I'll be fine! I got this! I can handle any—whoaah noooo!" Sonic exclaimed as he was cut off by tripping over some gravel and quickly landed his knees-first into the streets. The pain of the scrape was so strong Sonic was convinced he basically burned his knees.

Sonic let out a painful cry, "OWWWW!". He then clutched his knees with his hands as he let tears of pain fall to the ground. How could he possibly make such a novice, embarrassingly mistake like that? He spent years running faster than 180 miles per hour every day. How could he scrape knees on this day of all days when he needed to escape like his life dependent on it? He must have gotten distracted talking to that robot Chao. He gritted his teeth not only in pain, but also in anger. _Grrrr...he is lucky that I don't have the time to deal with him right now. I'll just have to walk it off and continue my journey like I normally do. But first, I guess I should take a breather and let the wound stop at least_. Sonic brooded as he continued crutching his knees as if he was going to perform a spindash.

Omochao just watched that whole spectacle with a shocked expression. He was about to interject, but then retracted realizing that it was pointless to help now since the hedgehog was sure he can handle himself. He sighed again as he flew away shaking his head at this disappointing endeavor.

_Well, that was a bust. But c'mon! Surely, there has got to be someone who needs my advice. Maybe I should look deeper within the city._ Omochao pondered as he flew closer towards the center of the city, hoping that someone would listen to his helpful advice.

**And this is why teachers always told you "no running in the halls" because you could get scraped knees. And no one likes scraped knees. Anyway, be sure to review this if you like.**

**I'm honestly surprised I've gotten this far knowing how bad my motivation levels are. But, hopefully, I could finish this short story within a few parts. See you in part three!**


	3. Chapter 3

Omochao Wants to Help-part three

Omochao had sat on bench waiting as many people passed by. He is now at the town hall area of Station Square. Still, no one had paid him much mind as the humans were walking to their own destinations. To top it all off, he was getting pretty bored.

_Oh, c'mon already! Can't anybody see a walking, talking robot chao when they see one?! Do I need to make some kind of commotion JUST to get noticed?! Fine! I'll just have to wait a little longer until fate decides to give me an opportunity to help somebody._ Omochao pondered as he starts shift a little on the bench as his impatience is wearing thin.

"Oh! Darn it!" exclaimed a female voice not too far from the bench. She was bending downwards toward the mess she made on the sidewalk. Omochao turned his head to see who had spoken just now while feeling relieved that something interesting had finally happened. The voice belonged to the young, optimistic girl, Amy Rose. She was dejected that her groceries had fallen out of the ripped bag.

"Why does this thing keep happening to me? Every time I go to the grocery store, I somehow always lose my bought goods by either dropping them or the paper bag rips from the bottom of the bag. And this time is no exception! Look at this tear! It looks like it couldn't hold a bunch of bananas if it was placed in this bag. That's it! I'm going to go shopping at a different grocery store because clearly the one I'm shopping at is** too** cheap!" Amy ranted as she felt frustrated. She was still holding the paper bag while looking at ground in disgust. There were several fruit, some bread, two cereal boxes, and a carton of eggs laying on the floor in a disgusting mess. She decided that the paper bag was worthless to be carried around longer, so, she crumbled the bag up and threw it on the ground.

Omochao had decided that he needs to cheer that poor girl up. _Maybe even help her..._Omochao thought as he got up from the bench and flew towards her.

"Hey there. Don't feel sad. I'm here to help you! Do you want some help picking this up?" Omochao encouraged hoping she will say "yes".

Amy shook her head and raised her hands up, "Oh, uh, no thank you, but I am grateful for the offer. See, this is just trash now. I certainly don't want you to pick up something that I'm not going to use. Besides, I'm done trying carrying these messes home with me each week. I'm sure some of the homeless people would find comfort in eating this. Just not me. Anyway..." replied Amy as she shoved her foot on its side to move the ruined groceries away from the sidewalk and to the alleyway.

Omochao was confused as he raised an eyebrow at her_. Wait. Did she just committed littering? _Omochao thought. Omochao asks,"Umm...aren't you gonna put these groceries in the trash if you don't want it? You do know that it's littering if you leave the food there. It'll rot!".

Amy just shrugged and replied, "Hey, as long as the food will soon get eaten, nobody will complain if somebody littered. After all, at least the food would be in good use if a starving person came and eats it". She then turned around and started walking away.

Omochao just watched her go while feeling dumbfounded. How can someone just ignore the civil law without a care in the world? It is possible that he is created to follow all rules or commands because he would follow the moral code more so than any civilian that lived in Station Square. He would still be hung over that fact if he wasn't desperate enough to help somebody. Alas, he gave up on that subject and started to follow after that girl.

"Hey, w-wait up! I still think that you need my help! Listen, we can talk about another subject, and then, I could give you some insight into that! Just wait!" Omochao shouted as he tried to catch up to her. She was clearly speed walking if Omochao had trouble catching up to her.

After hearing his pleading, she stopped in her tracks and turned around facing the little, flying robot. She cocked an eyebrow at him in a confused manner and then asked, "Uh, is there something you wanted to ask me? I mean I get you want to help me, but what reason is there to tell me?".

At this, Omochao faltered and tried to come up with excuses. Unfortunately, he didn't come up with any. Thus, he started to feel uncomfortable with saying anything remotely to what he was planning to say. Was it really that stupid to go to strangers, asking what their problems were, and provide useful advice that could make their lives better? He was starting to think that as he tried to mutter something out of his mouth.

"Well...you see...I just...was thinking that maybe there is some...personal...problems you would to...discuss?" Omochao stammered awkwardly. He had his hands behind his back as he said this and while looking down on the ground feeling ashamed.

Amy's eyes widened as she heard the robot's reasoning. She awkwardly put a hand behind her head as she took the information in. She looked down to ground in embarrassment. Then, she spoke up after the awkward pause, "So...that's the reason you wanted to help me. Huh. I...actually am not sure if I'm comfortable with disclosing some private information to you".

Omochao immediately looked up and quickly waved his hands in front of him. He tried to remedy the situation by saying, "Hang on! I really didn't mean to disturb you! I was just curious, okay?! You don't have to tell me secrets that seemed uncomfortable to you! We can start on something simple such as something you like-".

"**This just in. Our fast, blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is currently on the run from the government!".**

"Sonic?!" Amy exclaimed as she snapped her head to look at the multiple television monitors on her left side.

Omochao looked at the televisions as well since he was curious to see what had become of the blue hedgehog ever since their last encounter.

"**It had been reported earlier today that a mysterious hedgehog had broken into the bank and stolen a Chaos Emerald. The hedgehog, now accused, was supposed to be taken to prison by the G.U.N. officials, but, it seems that the hedgehog had broken free. He had been sighted to be running in the City Escape district this afternoon, and he is about to be cornered by the G.U.N. officials later this evening. Stay tuned for more updates!".**

After hearing this, Amy's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Just what was going on with her self-proclaimed boyfriend getting involved with the law or committing crime for that matter? Sonic couldn't be a thief. There was just no way that's possible. This all had to be a mistake. And she is going to get to the bottom of it! With a new, fiery determination in her eyes, she turned to face Omochao.

She then spoke with such passion that Omochao felt a little intimidated by her, "There is no way that Sonic committed that crime! He's a hero! I've got to help him! He needs me to be there for him so that he can get out of this mess!".

Omochao was shocked by the girl's declaration. He tried to talk her out it. Who knows how dangerous it would be for an uninvolved party. "Whoa there! Let's not get any wild ideas here! I can see you are concerned, ma'am. But I don't think Sonic would need your help. He said he can take care of himself. He knows what to do," Omochao reassured.

However, Amy thinks otherwise. "No! I will not abandon him at his time of need! This had never happened to him before! He is all alone defending himself against these false allegations! I need to be there to support him! Sure, Sonic may be acting tough on the outside saying that 'it's okay', but I know deep down that he is hurting and scared! That is why I'm going to find him and help him feel better!" Amy exclaimed as she frowned.

"But isn't he like a 'hero'?" Omochao interjected as he continued, "He could get out of this situation himself. If he is struggling emotionally like you said he is, maybe it could be better if you can make a gift for him, bake him something when he gets home, or send him a letter when this stressful situation is over instead of taking risks and getting yourself in trouble when you're not involved in this anyhow! You can support him and be a friend that way too. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Hey! I can do that later if I wanted to!" Amy exclaimed with a hint of frustration. She continued by saying, "But right now, I have to be there if something bad happens. No doubt Sonic will get himself in bigger trouble than he already is, and I have to be ready to save him when that happens! It is what a good girlfriend would do! So, I'm leaving!".

With that, she turned around and started running. Omochao immediately chased after her.

"WAIT! Don't leave me!" Omochao shouted while trying to get her attention. He exclaimed, "We haven't even talked about what you like at least!".

Amy stopped again, turned her head, and beamed cheerfully at him as she said, "Isn't it obvious? It's Sonic who I **like** of course! He is my number one favorite thing to talk about! ...Hey, do you want to come with me?".

Feeling surprised, Omochao stammered a little at the sudden invitation, "Oh! Err..I..well….I don't know if I want to...umm..like...come with you...if I'm uhh...".

"It's okay!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully as she continued, "There is no need to be shy! I am willing to let you come with me if want to talk. Besides, if you are really curious about Sonic, ohh boy, I am ever eager to tell you all about him! I can tell you all the adventures he had, his favorite activities, his friends, his favorite foods, and all the other little details about him that not many people do know. Now, come here you!".

With that said, she quickly grabbed Omochao, carried him like a football, and happily skipped toward the direction of the City Escape district.

"Hmm, where should I start talking about Sonic? OH! How about I tell you about Sonic's adventure at Little Planet where he met me!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as she is ready to go into infatuation mode telling all her stories about Sonic.

_Oh nooo...what have I gotten myself into? _Omochao thought despairingly as he was forced to listen to the non-stop chatter of an overzealous, pink hedgehog. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise either. This is going to be a long, long journey.

**Omochao finally met his arch enemy in terms of annoyance. Who knows whether these parts will get longer or shorter. Either way, read and review, and see you in part four!**


	4. Chapter 4

Omochao Wants to Help-part four

Omochao was just beyond shocked by the following events. Not only Amy had the nerve to sneak into the cargo area of the G.U.N. jet, she even managed to get on the one where it is going to Prison Island! She only wanted to go there because she overheard that Sonic had finally been caught by the G.U.N. soldiers and is now being escorted there by their second helicopter. What really shocked Omochao the most was that Amy had succeeded into sneaking into one of their jets without being caught. _How_ she managed to do this, Omochao really didn't want to know. But if there is one thing clear about this, he had developed a new fear for the pink hedgehog and her possible stalking tactics.

"We're almost there. I can feel it," Amy whispered to Omochao. He wished it would be over soon so that he can escape from the crazy girl and help someone else. Maybe someone who isn't impatient or crazy. That would be a nice change of pace.

Eventually, the jet slowly lowered into the runway, and Omochao can't wait to get out of here. He had listened far too long from this crazed girl's boy obsessions. He would rather live without it. When the cargo doors had finally opened, Omochao immediately flew out of there as fast as he could. Amy was a bit confused by this. "Hey, didn't you want to be with me?" Amy asked as she got out of the jet quickly so that she wouldn't get caught by anyone.

Omochao quickly shouting something like, "I think it's best if we split up!" before he flew away. Far away from Amy Rose.

Luckily, he found the entrance to one of the island's prison buildings. He figured that if anyone came in here, then they really do need some sort of help. He entered into the building, stayed at the closest part of the iron barred door, and waited for anyone to come. It wasn't long that some G.U.N. robots came to patrol the building for guard duty. Sadly, they didn't do anything to ease Omochao's loneliness. The robots ignored him for some reason. Is it because the robots don't see him as a threat? After all, he **did** went into the prison building unannounced, and he was **clearly** an intruder there technically. Maybe the robots don't care? Either that or the security here is terrible. Like a thief could easily steal whatever was valuable in the buildings, and the security will be too late to stop them! Omochao kept musing to himself when suddenly he heard some shooting and loud explosions coming from the rooms after him.

POW! POW! BOOM!

The robots had quickly gotten ready their positions to attack the upcoming intruder. A few minutes later, a large walking mech came coming toward the room where Omochao is. He can see the one piloting the mech was a young fox.

"Alright, everyone get out of the way! Sonic's somewhere around here, and I'm gonna find him!" Tails declared boldly.

_Please tell me that pink hedgehog hadn't rope him into this too. _Omochao thought pathetically while having a sweat drop coming down from his head. It wasn't too long before Tails had came into the room with a determined expression on his face. He was pretty ready to destroy anything that will prevent him from saving his best friend.

He looked at all of the floating G.U.N. robots, waiting to dodge their attacks. When the robots didn't respond, he didn't hesitate to fire bullets from his mech. He shot each one of them down effortlessly. The iron doors opened as a sign that all guards had been eliminated from the area.

_You know what? Maybe the security here really is terrible. _Omochao thought as one of his previous musings came back._ I mean. First, you get unarmed robots to guard the entrance of Prison Lane, and then the doors unlock when you defeat them instead of staying closed! The people who created this Prison Island are completely stupid!_

While Omochao was in his thoughts, he somewhat heard the clanking sounds of Tails' mech walking past him and shooting more robots down. Omochao jumped up in surprise of this action. "What the-! The nerve of that fox! Couldn't he just say hello?" Omochao said with frustration. His patience was starting to wear thin. "I am starting to get sick and tired of being ignored!".

He then flew to catch up with the fox, but he was having trouble getting his attention. "Hey! You there! I'm trying to—whoah! Hang on for a second! I...wait! Wait! Wait!" Omochao shouted while he was dodging the debris of the destroyed robots coming toward his way. He was even dodging some of the bullets Tails was firing.

"Can you give me a second?! I want to help you! Just stop! Stoooop!" Omochao yelled as he finally had it. He flew in front of Tails' face to get his direct attention.

"Whoah!" Tails exclaimed as he was startled by Omochao's sudden appearance. _He just came out of nowhere. What kind of robot is this?_ Tails thought with curious eyes.

"Finally, I got your attention!" Omochao said as he let out a sigh of relief. He continued by saying, "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Hey, um... can-".

"Can I help you?" Tails asked, cutting off Omochao's sentence. Quite the coincidence that Tails was saying the exact words he was going to say.

Omochao quickly responded a little nervously, "Umm... no, No! I should be the one saying that! I just thought maybe someone like you can go seek after my advice!".

Tails cocked his head to the side in confusion. He said, "Uh, okay? What kind of advice are you going to give me?".

Seeing that he was starting to make some progress, Omochao made no hesitation to explain, "Well, I give any kind of advice if you ask. I'm quite the expert!".

Intrigued, Tails then proceeded to say, "Okay, if that's the case then, do you know who's responsible for framing Sonic for robbing the bank?".

Omochao's beaming demeaner faltered when got his first legitimate question. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that answer. He then confessed, "Okay, _maybe_ I don't know everything. I can't give you advice that I don't know. But I can help you sort out your feelings instead!". He added that last sentence to give some comfort to the fox.

Yet, the fox didn't look too pleased with his answer. He shook his head as he responded, "Look, I don't have time to be crying over the bad luck that had befallen my friend. Besides, I'm here to rescue him anyway! If anything, I'm way past my sad feelings by responding to them. I'm taking action, and that is what's important here! I am disappointed that you don't know who did it either, but I'm not going to let it discourage me to get to the bottom of this. Now, if you excuse me, I have a best friend to save". He waved his hand as he said that last sentence to shove Omochao away.

Omochao looked dejected, but then retorted, "Wait a minute! Maybe you don't know your way around here. I could guide you to the right direction to find your friend!". _Yeah. That's it. There is no way this young boy could possibly have kno-._ Omochao thought hopefully.

"I have a GPS tracker installed into my friend's shoes. No matter how far he can run, I'll find him through that on my Tornado" Tails said knowingly.

_Oh, come on!_ Omochao thought in frustration. Omochao deflated at this. _**How**? Just **how**?! What kind of intelligence does this young fox have?! A genius's? Probably, because this kid is smart enough to install a tracking device in case these rare situations do come up! Just...how old was this fox again?_

Desperately, he tried to convince him he might need some assistance. "Now, hold on a second!" he started, "Yes, you might have a GPS on you. But you know how wonky those things can be at times. It would be much better if you had a guide leading you to the right direction. You know. Someone who reads the signs in these hallways? I am capable of leading you throu-".

"I can read the numbers on the doors to tell me which level I'm in. If I follow them, they'll lead me to the cell where Sonic is residing," Tails stated as he interrupted Omochao again.

At this response, Omochao just became upset, "Oh! Come on! Isn't there **anything** at all that you need some advice for?! What about your, uh, your...umm...oh! Your shooting skills! You seem very good with your aim when attacking robots. Are there some techniques that you would like to know?".

Tails simply chuckled at this as he proudly proclaimed, "Help? Please. I know my plane and its controls like the back of my hand. There isn't any technique I _don't_ know about. Heck, you probably know nothing about this mech and its functions. For example, you don't know that it could lock on to enemies to fire a homing shot...like **this**!".

PEW!

"AAAARRGGHH!" Omochao screamed as he was hit by an accidental misfire on Tails' part.

Omochao lied down on the ground with no intentions of getting up soon. Smoke came out of the robot's body. He may not be destroyed, but he is...in a way... unconscious.

Tails looked wide-eyed in shock. He totally didn't mean to shoot the little, robot chao, but he did. He sat in his mech awkwardly as he reflected on his mistake._ I sure hope he'll be okay. I was really careless. Ugh. Tails! **T**_**_his_**_ is why you shouldn't pick up on Sonic's cocky habits! It'll bite you in the butt someday! I just hope I don't do something even more embarrassing than this accident!_

Tails laughed awkwardly, "Heh, hahahaha, ah...umm...oops".

Tails shook his head and decided that he should continue on his mission to rescue Sonic. He carefully walked past the injured Omochao and went on his journey. Meanwhile, as Tails left, Omochao was left to his thoughts._ Sigh. I should've told him that shooting people and Omochaos alike was dangerous instead. When I recharge, I'm going to go into another building. Security Hall, was it? Yeah, that one! Perhaps someone would need my help there, and hopefully __**those**__ people won't hurt me!_

**Good luck with that, Omochao! Anyways, please read and review. Part 5 will come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Omochao Wants to Help-part five

Omochao left the Prison Lane section of the island and searched for another building to stay into. He quickly found one after a few minutes of searching. He is near the entrance of said building named Security Hall. The door seemed to be locked up tight with no other entrances to go to.

"Hmm...I wonder if anyone is in there? Can I get in there?" Omochao said as he looked around for an entrance. He then heard some wings flapping above him, and he turned his head up to see what person is making that sound. It was Rouge the Bat as she carefully and sneakily flew toward one of Security Hall's windows. Once she landed near the window, she kicked at the window until it broke. Surprisingly, there were no alarms going off as she did this.

"Hmph. Typical. I knew those G.U.N. lackeys wouldn't bother to update their security defenses. Honestly, **this** is certainly one of the many perks into being a government agent spy," Rouge said confidently as she smirked. She added, "You get access to all of the government's secrets, strengths, and most definitely, _weaknesses_".

She then proceeded to fly down into the building to get ready for her mission. She is waiting for Dr. Eggman and Shadow to give her the signal to start her job of stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Omochao saw the bat flew into the building and decided to follow her.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who thinks the security here sucks. Maybe she might use some advice. Although, I don't know why she had to break in here. Is there any reason? I hope I could be of use this time. So far, I only had three duds. Maybe this one will be my lucky break?" Omochao spoke to himself out loud as he flew near Rouge's location.

_Ugh. I just hope that lady would be nice to me. _Omochao thought as he cringed while thinking about his last attempt.

Omochao finally landed a little away from Rouge's location. He was waiting for her to notice him. She seemed to be talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry. Five minutes will be plenty for me. Rouge out," Rouge replied before clicking off the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, here I go! Now, where would I found the first Chaos Emerald the fastest?" Rouge spoke as she ran and destroyed the G.U.N. robots in the process.

Omochao overheard Rouge talking and pondered. _Wait. Is she looking for the Chaos Emeralds? Aw, great. Now, how am I going to help her since __**I**__ don't know where they are?! Could there be __**anything**__ I could work with that could be useful here?_

Omochao looked over the entire room by flying while being ignored by Rouge. He saw some strange lights on the safes while others don't, some lasers guarding haphazardly in some sections of the Hall, and one weird miniature temple thing which he doesn't know where to start on that one.

"Okay, clearly, I am lost in what type of advice I should give. None of these things are in my memory banks. Hmm, is it possible that I could at least give some suggestions instead of advice? Would that technically count as helping?" Omochao asked to himself before he decided to bravely approach Rouge who is busy trying to figure out how to open one of the safes.

"Arrgh! Just what should I do to open this stupid safe! I know there is a Chaos Emerald hidden behind that safe! My emerald radar has been beeping for over 20 seconds now!" Rouge yelled angrily as she pulled out her emerald radar to check again to see if this is correct location for the emerald.

_Well, here goes nothing! _Omochao thought as he finally met face-to-face with Rouge.

"Hey there, Miss! I can see that you are frustrated with something. May I help you?" Omochao introduced to her.

Rouge, who was frowning a moment ago, smiled a little as put her hands on her hips, "Aww, well, would you look at this. A little robot who wants to help in the same manner that a five-year-old would? That's precious!".

Omochao immediately blushed at her sarcastically, teasing remark. The sad thing is that she is not too far off in that fact.

"WHAT! No! No! I'm not doing it like a little child would! I'm just...um..being helpful as...uh..um..as a receptionist would! Yeah, that's it!" Omochao yelled as he protested. The last thing he needed right now was being mocked. His fragile self-esteem could take so much.

Rouge put a hand on her cheek in a mocking way as she replied, "Oh, my bad! I didn't think you would be in such a _boring_ occupation. I apologize!".

Omochao felt even more flustered than ever. Not only was she rude, but she also had a biting wit too! She was really starting to push Omochao's buttons.

"Hey! C'mon now! What I am doing isn't boring! I just wanted to help you! Is that so hard to understand?" Omochao countered even though he put his hands up to cover his face. She is good at humiliating him.

Rouge finally dropped her playful act and started to act a little serious as she said, "Fine. I will entertain you for a little bit. Do you know how these dumb safes work? I tried opening one that is lit up, and I was able to open it just fine. **This** safe, however, refused to open no matter how much I tried to dig into it".

Omochao scratched his head as he replied, "Well, I'm just as lost as you are. Although, it is possible that there might be a switch to open it. It makes sense if that was the case".

Rouge narrowed her eyes as she heard this. She responded with, "So you don't know either then? I'm not surprised. But if there is a switch as you say there is, then where is it?".

Omochao finally relented as he sagged his arms down. His head bowed downwards as well. He then quietly admitted, "Yeah, about that...I don't know where the switch is either".

Rouge rolled her eyes and then smirked again as confidently proclaimed, "As I have said before, 'like a five-year old'".

Omochao turned beet red as the mocking comments came back. Why was he able to prove her point? This had embarrassed him as much as it had annoyed him.

"So?! Just because I could not answer sufficiently to meet **your** needs doesn't give you the right to look down upon me! I could answer other questions if you need to!" Omochao defiantly said. He is not going to back down due to some lousy comments by some condescending lady. It surprised him that he was kinda starting to miss the pink hedgehog girl. At least she was, well, she was nice.

Rouge smirked wider as she continued talking to him, "Oh really? What kind of advice should I be hearing then?".

Without thinking, he blurted out, "Maybe you should be **less rude** to others! You can earn more friends that way if you are nicer! And stop teasing people so much! Not all situations are approprite for teasing! People could see you as being a complete jerk!".

Complete silence filled the room as the robot and the bat stared at each other. Rouge's smirk fell and her face was a complete blank. This actually surprised her a little. She didn't expect the little robot to lose his temper like that. Omochao was surprised too. He gasped out loud and put his hands over his mouth. He had never gotten this angry before. He was usually happy and carefree. He didn't get angry very easily, so, he was very surprised that he let his anger get to him. What would have caused this reaction? Perhaps it was the pent up frustration he had for not being helpful to anybody. That and the other is the fact that he was dealing with a difficult lady.

After the silence, Rouge laughed a little before saying, "Pff. Yeah right. No, seriously, what other advice are willing to offer? I can leave if you want me to".

Omochao took a deep sigh. He was being dismissed and ignored again. No surprise there. Of course, he replied, "Well, if there is something you must know, then you should stay away from the lasers. Those are set up against any intruder coming in here. It would definitely hurt you if you touch them".

Rouge laughed again as she waved her finger at Omochao, "Ha! I already knew all about the lasers. I just asked so you can look remotely useful!".

Omochao's eyes widened before he quickly narrowed them in anger. He then asked loudly, "Then why did you bother in asking me?!".

Rouge crossed her arms as she cockily leaned back a little as she answered, "Because I think it is fun to tease you for a while. You get flustered so easily. It's hilarious. Besides, I'm very much knowledgeable about lasers because I'm a spy and a thief by trade. Any spy or thief would naturally be aware of the dangers that lasers bring. They would be able avoid them without being needed to be told. It's the same thing with me. I'm a natural at avoiding lasers since I never get caught stealing _my_ precious gems".

Omochao lowered his head in shame. He was sort of tempted to ask about that weird mini temple thing, but he didn't want to chance it with the fear of being ridiculed again. He had been put down by a know-it-all, and he had no retorts to speak up about.

"Ugh. If you don't me here, then fine! I'm leaving!" Omochao said as he turned around to leave.

Surprisingly, Rouge grabbed him from behind and turned him over to face her. Omochao was confused as to why she did this. "Now, hold on little guy! I can tell you put effort into trying, so, I'll give you something," Rouge said in a sweet voice. Omochao was perplexed as to what she was going to give until he received a sudden kiss on the cheek from her. Omochao's face flushed in embarrassment as his eyes widened. This was unexpected. He didn't know what to say or how to react to this. So, he just stared at Rouge for an explanation.

Rouge got the message and continued saying, "Look, you are going about this all wrong. You don't have to find people to go to ask for help. Help comes at the least expected moments. In fact...".

She trailed off as she turned her head to the right to see a lone G.U.N. robot roaming about on the ground.

"You can be helpful right now!" Rouge.

"Huh? What do you mean by tha-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AAAAHHHHH!" Omochao screamed before he was chucked by Rouge to the unsuspecting G.U.N. robot.

The robot instantly exploded as Omochao had hit it on impact of the toss. Omochao laid on the ground again as smoke and a few sparks came out of the damaged body. This was the second time he got physically abused ever since he came onto the island. It was not a good sign. Rouge was then surprised to see that a Chaos Emerald had come out of the destroyed G.U.N. robot. She quickly snatched it hoping it was the one that emerald radar kept on beeping about. When she took out radar again, she was baffled that the **second** emerald was gone from the radar instead of the first.

She then frowned and said, "Really?! Then that means the other emerald really is in that safe! Ugh! This is annoying. Not to mention, this is the third time I had found an emerald or an object out of order! Man, I should complain to the President to have the government intel make a better radar where I can detect all emeralds at any time! At least, it will be efficient!".

When she finished ranting on how poor the technology on her emerald radar is, she decided to move on to find the switch to the safe and find the other emerald. Omochao was still laying on the floor for a little while before he got up and thought. _I can't believe I got hurt again! __**Again**__! Am I really that easy to be pushed around? Whatever. This had been annoying, and I should find a better person to help with. Maybe somewhere in the jungle near here? That could be good place to find someone who is probably lost like a lonely puppy. Well then, let's get out of here!_

Omochao then flew up to the broken window and flew toward one of the jungles called White Jungle.

**Omochao really can't catch a break, can he? Anyways, part five's done. Please read and review if you like. Part six will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Omochao Wants to Help-part six

It was a few minutes of searching before Omochao decided to give up and land on one the jungle's floating landmasses. Apparently, there was no one he can find to help. The sad part about this was that **he** was the one who is wandering around like a lost puppy. Yes, he ended up being lost.

Omochao felt frustrated. _Darn it! Why do the worst things keep happening to me? Of all the things to happen to me today, getting lost in a jungle was not one of them! Great. Now, I have to wait for someone to come by and show me directions out of this blasted jungle! Something tells me that no one will show up because why would anyone want to be traveling to a dense jungle on a military island? That person had got to crazy or something! _Omochao thought as he looked around the area he was in. The rain was lightly falling in this part of the jungle. Mist was everywhere as Omochao had observed. It explains so much as to why it was called White Jungle since it was due to the rain, the foggy sky, and the mist. It is a quiet, depressing atmosphere. A perfect description of Omochao's mood right now.

"_Sigh_. I am not accomplishing much, am I?" Omochao asked to himself. He continued his monologue by saying, "Am I really useless? A defected robot? A broken machine? It makes sense in hindsight as to why I am **not** helpful to anyone. Why did that bat lady said 'help will come at the least expected moment'? Just what did she mean by that? Am I just too stupid to understand her logic? Perhaps, that is the case. I can't even figure out how to help someone. Maybe I should give up and go home".

Omochao lowered his head as he felt the disappointment overcoming him. These self-deprecating thoughts were very strong. It is like it could choke him to death if he wasn't a robot. But suddenly, a new encouraging thought just came to him. _Wait! That lady said "help __**will**__ come at the least expected moment"! That must mean that anyone would need me when the time is right! Okay, Omochao, it is time to get serious and pay close attention to the person's body language! Even in dire times, people will try to suppress their stress and anxiety. When I see someone in trouble, I will do my best to help them whether they ask for it or not!"_.

Omochao mentally prepared himself for any individual who passes by through his section of the jungle. More determined than ever, he scanned the area with his metallic eyes to see if someone is coming. Suddenly, he hears some skating noises coming a few yards away. He also heard some robots being destroyed. _Yes! Someone is coming! _Omochao thought excitedly. Before he got ready to speak up to the stranger coming to him, the stranger passed him by with a gust of wind trailing behind him._ Whoa! That guy was pretty fast! Hey, wait a minute! Did I meet someone like that before? Umm...yeah! I think his name was Sonic! What is he doing here in the jungle? I thought he got to go in this island's prison. Did he got out? Huh. I guess that fox kid really did save him. He seems to be in a hurry. Maybe he is stressed out because he is in unknown territory? Probably. I too would be stressed out if I got stranded onto an unknown location. He could definitely use my help this time! I actually know some useful information this time since I've been traveling around the island. Hang on, Sonic! Help is on the way!_

Omochao used his head propeller to get himself flying again. He flew very fast as he could to catch up to what he thought was Sonic.

Meanwhile, Shadow (not Sonic) was running or skating specifically through the jungle. He had to be quick because the timer on the self-detonate dynamite packs are about to blow up. He had to save Rouge since she got trapped in the Security Hall building. In his opinion, he probably would have taken the emeralds and left her to die for not saving herself. And yet, for some bizarre reason, he couldn't allow himself to do that. He can't explain it, but there had been a nagging feeling in his conscience that he should go save her. Not for the reason he liked her. He barely even knows her! Perhaps it was something that Maria said in the past that made him do this righteous deed. A brief memory had appeared with her saying, "Give them a chance to be happy". He honestly had no clue or context as to why she said that, but it gave him a legitimite reason to save her. The only thing he could make sense out of that sentence is that the people he knew deserve to be happy. His creator, Gerald Robotnik, and Maria were the first two people he knew and cared about. Whereas, Dr. Eggman and Rouge are the people Shadow cared about now since Gerald and Maria had died 50 years ago. As sad as it is to admit it, they are the only people he clung to in order to make up for his past mistakes.

Shadow shook his head to get rid of his dreary thoughts. He then brooded bitterly._ Grr. Stupid Bat. If she had not gotten herself into this mess, then I wouldn't feel so conflicted right now! She __**had**__ to be the one to dredge up wounded memories. I hate her! She is so lucky that I'm sparring her life all because of Maria. If not for that, I wouldn't care if she died! She really deserved to die because of her overconfidence and stupidity. Sigh. It will all be worth it in the long run I suppose. As soon as we collect all the seven emeralds, this entire, cruel world would be destroyed, and Maria will be avenged._

He smirked at that last thought. Yes, glorious revenge will be his when this is all over with. However, as of right now, he could not let any distractions get in his way. Unfortunately for him, some kind of distraction had just about caught up to him.

"Hey, Sonic! Wait up! I-" Omochao shouted before he cut himself off at seeing the stranger up close now. Omochao was flying close to him almost side by side, and Shadow already detested this pathetic, little robot.

"Wait a second! You're not Sonic!" Omochao exclaimed at this new revelation.

"Congratulations, Sherlock. You are the third person to recognize the fact that I'm not Sonic. Now, get out of my way," Shadow said casually in a dead-pan manner.

"Just give me a second to explain! I'm Omochao, and I'm here to help you!" Omochao said quickly.

"I'm Shadow, and I don't care. Now, leave," Shadow replied back in an uncaring manner.

"Look. I notice that you are in a bit of a hurry, but I can help you get where you want to go! I can tell that you are stressed and lost, but it will be okay! As long as you tell me where to go, I'll-" Omochao cheerfully consoled while being unaware of the building frustration that Shadow is experiencing right now.

"Leave right now! There. **That** is something you can help me with!" Shadow interrupted impatiently.

"See? The stress is getting into you. Maybe if you stop and take a few deep breathes, you can then calm down and be less-"Omochao replied as he tried to reason with him, but Shadow cut him off again.

"I don't need to calm down! What I need is to get to that Security Hall building before the island... Whatever. Just leave me alone. I don't have time to deal with this," Shadow said as he decided to ignore the annoying robot by running faster.

He made some homing attacks to some enemies, some springs, and continued running toward his goal. He needed to find a way to ditch the little robot following him as fast as he can.

Of course, he can hear Omochao not too far saying, "Stop trying to deny that you don't need my help! It's very obvious that you need it! Could you just drop your pride for one minute and let me help you?! Is it that hard to ask?!".

"Ugh! Just shut up! Why can't this little pest go away?! C'mon, there had to be a way to lose him. But where?" Shadow yelled out loud.

Shadow approached another spring. He went up, grabbed the vine, and swung around to a floating landmass with two robots, a wooden box, and a trail of rings. He jumped off the vine and quickly destroyed more G.U.N. robots. He then went to the trail of rings when suddenly a thought came to him.

_Wait. Why aren't my rocket shoes immediately going forward toward those rings? Don't tell that I lost my upgrades 50 years ago when I was sent down to Earth. … Sigh. Of coarse, I did. This makes me hate that dreadful event even more! Now, where should go then if not here?_

Shadow looked around when he finally noticed a lone wooden box. He shrugged, and then he went to break it with a somersault. He realized that a hole was on the ground above the wooden box which he broke. He gave a half-smile as he found a way out.

_Perfect._ He thought.

He heard Omochao shouting more not too far from where he is standing. "Just give me a chance! I know it seems like a lost cause, but you got to at least try!".

Shadow turned his head around and frowned. The sooner he loses the flying robot the better. He jumped down hoping the robot didn't see him. His line of sight focused on something glowing a few feet away from him. It was one of his upgrades. The light-speed shoes.

_Finally. I found one of my upgrades. If only I knew where the others were, but oh well, I better get my upgrade and get to my goal. _Shadow pondered as he was grateful that progress was made.

He grabbed that upgrade and followed two sets of rings while using his new ability. He made some progress in his journey as he continued running through the jungle. He was silently hoping that the little robot finally gave up and went away. It seemed to be starting to look that way as he didn't hear any shouting or yelling from that annoying voice of his.

_At last, some peace and quiet that I needed. _Shadow thought as he felt relieved that the annoyance was gone. It was not too long before he heard that annoying voice again.

"AHA! There! Now, I've finally found you! You won't ignore me that easily!" Omochao shouted as he approached Shadow right in front of him suddenly. Shadow jumped back while feeling startled that the robot had appeared so unexpectedly. Just how was the robot able to find him so quickly?

"How?! How did you find me? I thought I lost you when I took an alternate path," Shadow said while being utterly confused.

"I just followed that one ring trail and went that way since I figured that you would've stayed ahead because of how fast you were. I thought I wouldn't ever catch up! But it turns out I was ahead of you the whole time! Crazy, right?" Omochao explained innocently.

"Yeah. Crazy. Just go away... please?" Shadow muttered quietly while crossing his arms. He was just about done with this robot.

"Did you say 'please'? That's the first polite thing you've said to me in this entire meeting!" Omochao exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes, I can be polite when I want to. It's not that hard. I just prefer to not go with it," Shadow responded in a monotone voice.

"So...does that mean you are willing to let me help you?" Omochao asked sincerely.

"..." Shadow said nothing. He simply stared at the robot. The robot stared back. Complete silence surrounded them both while rain continued to pour.

Instead of saying anything, Shadow quickly grabbed Omochao and walked toward the railing of the floating landmass.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! I just want to help!" Omochao yelled while squirming desperately to get free.

"Sure," Shadow spoke. And with that, he lifted Omochao over his head and threw him downwards into the big misty abyss.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Omochao screamed as he fell.

"Hmph. Good riddance," Shadow said as he felt a bit smug since he was glad that he finally got rid of that stupid robot.

_Now, all that's left are a few vine pulleys up ahead, and I'll be closer to the Security Hall building. _Shadow pondered as he proceeded to destroy more robots and run towards his goal.

Meanwhile, Omochao continued screaming for a while before he finally remembered that he could fly. He used his propeller to make him stop falling and went upwards. _Whew! It's a good thing I was built to fly otherwise I would've been a goner! Well, there goes my chance to help him. But it's not too late. Perhaps if I follow him, I probably would understand his situation a bit better. Besides, I still need help getting out of the jungle. So, it's my best plan for now._ Omochao pondered solemnly.

With that thought in mind, he flew up higher and continue to follow Shadow. But this time, he is taking his time and going about this more subtly. He will eventually help him or anyone else no time.

**We're getting closer to the end of this short story. Only a few parts to go. Please read and review if you like it. Part seven will come soon. I can't wait for that specific chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Omochao Wants to Help-part seven

Omochao was doing his best to not get noticed by Shadow, but he did a good job at keeping up with him. He soon found him standing on a branch before a small square of land. By the time Omochao had gotten a little closer to him, he noticed Sonic falling down with style. He landed safely down to the ground while feeling relieved after escaping from jail. Omochao was surprised to find Sonic in this situation though. He was expecting Shadow to warm up to him so that he would have a chance to help him. However, he did not expect Sonic to show up either. He is now in a difficult dilemma. Should he help Shadow or Sonic? Well, with Sonic, he was in a hurry when he last saw him. So, it made sense as to why he didn't want any help, but he was confident in himself to solve his own problems. Unfortunately, Shadow behaved the same way Sonic was behaving except a little more rudely than Sonic. Are they like twins or something?_ I really hope I'm wrong on that one. Please tell me I'm wrong, please? _Omochao thought as a sweat dropped formed on his head. Anyway, he was in an unusual position. He really doesn't know those two all that well. Maybe Sonic he knew more about thanks to Amy, but he doesn't know him personally. Just how was he going to help them? His thoughts were interrupted when Sonic started speaking.

"Whew! So far so good!" Sonic exclaimed to himself as he looked around his new surroundings.

He suddenly looked at Shadow's direction. His eyes widened and his mouth agape as he saw his recent rival and enemy. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he proclaimed, "Hey! That's-".

Shadow interrupted him by saying, "That blue hedgehog again of all places".

Sonic then exclaimed confidently ready to point his finger at him accusingly, "I found you! **Faker**!".

"**Faker**?!" Shadow scoffed.

"I think **you're** the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be** my** fake!" Shadow said in a condescending way while making some gestures for emphasis.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he heard these obvious lies. There's no denying it now! That black hedgehog is obviously working for Eggman. And he is going to stop him no matter the cost. That would be enough justice for impersonating him and framing him for stealing a Chaos Emerald when he was clearly innocent. With fury in his eyes and in his heart, he yelled, "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!".

With that, he dashed forward while Shadow joined him for their second confrontation by jumping from the suspending branch and onto the square landmass. Both of them are preparing for battle. Meanwhile, Omochao was just stunned by how intense their argument was. It seemed there was more to them than he thought. He never imagined that he would be in the middle of a fierce battle between two strange hedgehogs, but here he is.

_Oh man. What do I do? They are going to fight! Can I do something? Break up the fight? No, that's too risky. Although I could stall them from fighting each other if I convince them not to fight. That's it! I could become a peacemaker and help them solve their own problem in a calm, civil way. Omochao, you're a genius! There's no way this could backfire!_ Omochao thought a bit hopefully that his plan would work.

"There's no time playing games. You won't even get the chance," Shadow said confidently as he put his body in a battle position.

"That's funny, Shadow. Cause only a **fake** would say that. Besides, there's only one **real** Sonic!" Sonic retorted as he too prepared his body in a battle position. He smirked because as much this faker is a pain in the butt, he was glad that he up against a real challenge. It's been a long time since he faced an opponent** this** strong and powerful. The last time it was that bad was when he was up against his robotic clone, Metal Sonic. That was one wild adventure. Yet, something tells him he was about to go on an even crazier adventure, and he can't wait for it.

Before either of them made an attack, Omochao stepped in to stop them from fighting. He yelled, "Both of you should stop fighting!".

Both hedgehogs were startled when they heard the robotic voice. They turned their heads around to see Omochao flying around at the edge of the platform. Both of them groaned simultaneously. Seriously? Could either of them not catch a break?

_Ohhh noooo. It's that little robot chao I saw from City Escape. He must be the same one. Great. Just when I thought that I would never see that annoying little robot ever again, he shows up and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let me guess. He is going to give us advice on how __**wonderful**__ it is to make friends with enemies. Yeah, like that will go well. _Sonic thought sarcastically.

Shadow also has some irksome thoughts toward Omochao. _Darn it! Why can't this idiotic, little robot leave me alone! I had told him countless times to buzz off, but he always comes back to me! And now, he wants me to stop fighting this blue faker? No way! This had gone for far too long and sick of that robot interfering with my plans!_

"Listen guys! I don't know why you feel the need to hurt each other, but your problem won't go away by just fighting! Maybe this whole thing is a misunderstanding. You can work this out if you guys take a long, on-going discussion about your problems," Omochao told optimistically.

Sonic simply face-palmed and exclaimed, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!".

"What are you, a psychiatrist?" Shadow questioned as he pointed at Omochao. "I would rather endure faker's stupid ramblings while thinking he is better than the Ultimate Lifeform than to listen to your idiotic advice!" Shadow yelled irritably.

"Wow, I guess I'm worth your attention now, eh, faker?" Sonic replied coyly with one eyebrow raised at Shadow.

At this, Shadow turned and pointed at Sonic as he said, "You shut up too!".

"Come on, guys! Please listen!" Omochao begged with his hands together at the front of his body. "It doesn't have to be this way! Talking things out is mature and healthier for you than fighting physically or verbally. Do you guys really think that fighting is better?" Omochao said calmly as he reasoned with the two hedgehogs.

"**Yes! I want to fight this faker! Darn it! Now, I'm agreeing with Faker!**" Sonic shouted simultaneously with Shadow while pointing at him.

"**Yes! I want to fight this faker! Darn it! Now I'm agreeing with Faker!**" Shadow shouted simultaneously with Sonic while pointing at him.

Omochao started to panic. Some sweat bullets started to form on his forehead. This is bad. Sonic and Shadow are completely convinced that fighting is the best form of action. If there was anything to convince them not to, he would be grateful that no violence will happen. Unfortunately, Omochao couldn't come up with a solution.

_What do I do now? They are ready to pounce on each other! There has got to be a way but what? _Omochao thought frantically. Eventually, one idea did come to his mind.

"Wait a minute! Sonic, you're a 'hero', right?" Omochao asked suddenly.

Sonic broke his attention on Shadow to answer Omochao's question, "Well, yeah, I guess. But why did you bring that up?".

"You are supposed to be an example to those who look up to you! A superhero doesn't have to use violence to solve his problems. Surely, you could use peaceful methods to solve your situation," Omochao explained in an encouraging way.

Sonic retorted while raising a hand up, "Woah, hang on a minute! I know I could use an alternative method to turn the tables into my favor. However, I don't think any method I could use to make peace with this faker will work. There is nothing to be done except fighting. Sometimes fighting is the only option in specific situations".

"But! But that isn't right! Shouldn't you-" Omochao exclaimed before being cut off.

"Listen if you don't agree with my reasoning, then there is no point in correcting me. It's just your view on how superheroes are supposed to be. My view is different, and it involves bringing justice to those who are a threat to the world, to my friends, and to myself. And by the way, my version in bringing justice includes fighting enemies," Sonic interrupted while defending his point.

Omochao's shoulders slumped. Well, that is one person he couldn't change his mind. Maybe Shadow could be the better man here?

"Hey, uh, Shadow?" Omochao asked sheepishly.

"What do you want?!" Shadow snapped back.

"Urk! Uh...um. Do you want to help to protect the Earth? I mean you don't have to be violent to get what you want. ….Sometimes the right thing to do is to help others not hurt them. You know?" Omochao said awkwardly.

Shadow sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before replying, "There is nothing of worth to save this wretched planet. There is no point to save anyone much less help anyone".

Omochao faltered at this. Now, both hedgehogs refused to listen to his reasoning.

"Alright, this stalling of the fight had gone long enough. Let's finish what we have started, faker," Shadow said to Sonic.

"I'm as ready as you are!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No! Wait! Don't do this!" Omochao yelled while waving his arms frantically.

The both of them shouted, "**Not listening!**", and then, they started to fight each other.

The two hedgehogs ran past each other, blocking each of their attacks, and dodging each other whenever possible. The two tried to homing attack each other. Most of them were blocked, but each of them got a hit on the other. The two next tried to somersault each other as a surprise attack. Both of them successfully landed a hit on each other. Now, tired and beaten, both hedgehogs are simply running from each other while dodging any attacks one of them throws to the other.

Meanwhile, Omochao watched the fight from the sidelines. He was frightened that this had escalated into a real fight. He was at a loss on what to do. This is what he was afraid of. How could he help both of them without picking sides? The only advice he could give them is not to get hit and grab rings to restore health but what else?

_Hmm, well, there is one piece of advice I could give to the both of them, but would they even bother with it? I guess I should try if I'm ever going to find out._ Omochao pondered.

"Hey! Sonic! Shadow! Just stand still and let the other run into you!" Omochao shouted from the sidelines.

Sonic was flabbergasted at this advice. He questioned Omochao by saying, "What?! What the heck are you talking about?! Like that'll work!".

Shadow was just as confused as Sonic was. He responded with, "Do you think I'll stand here while faker takes a hit on me?! Not a chance!".

With that response, the two of them continued their fight by running and dodging. While they were running, Omochao shouted again at them, "Hey! Maybe you guys should run into each other instead!".

While running, Sonic said, "Huh? Why would I want-".

"-to do that?" Shadow asked the same time Sonic did. But Shadow was running toward Sonic. Unknowingly, the two hedgehogs ran into each other after they had replied to Omochao. Both of them crashed into each other with much speed that they left a bruise on their foreheads. They fell down at the same time and groaned in pain.

"Ugh. Not bad for an imposter," Shadow said while clutching his forehead.

"Ulp. That hurts," Sonic groaned.

Omochao shook his head at them. He shouldn't be surprised that they would be thickheaded to heed to his advice. Besides, it was only an accident that they had beaten each other. It was certainly not by skill that had beaten them but an accident.

He sighed as he said, "Why do I even bother?".

It wasn't long before the two of them stood up. They were panting due to the exhaustion that the fight brought. They were staring at each other's eyes, waiting for the other to speak or make a sudden attack. Instead, they both heard a beeping noise as Shadow's walkie-talkie went off.

"**Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry up here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"** Eggman's voice shouted through the receiver.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. "Blows up?!" He shouted.

"What the-?!" Omochao shouted. This was the last thing he had expected while staying on this island. Certainly, his day had gone from bad to worse. He got to get out of here fast. But who will take him out of the island? Maybe Shadow?

However, his bad luck continues as Shadow just bailed on Sonic and Omochao.

"Great. Just great," Omochao moaned. The only one left to help him now was Sonic. Will he help him? He has to act fast and ask him before he bails on him too.

"Hey, Sonic? Can I come with you?" Omochao asked quickly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Why?" He asked back.

"Because I don't want to be blown up with the rest of the island! I can fly very fast with my propeller. I could follow you!" Omochao explained.

Sonic pondered for a moment, deciding whether or not it is a good idea to take him along for the ride. But he shrugged since he figured that the robot, although annoying, is relatively harmless. Besides, he literally has no time convincing the robot to not come. Also, his conscience wouldn't rest if he let him get destroyed.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. You can follow me. Anyway, I've got to get out of here! Find Tails and Amy, right away!" Sonic exclaimed to Omochao and then to himself.

"Oh, thank goodness! Thank you, Sonic!" Omochao yelled as he started to follow Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Sonic answered a bit impatiently as he started to run through Green Forest. He heard while he was being imprisoned that at the end of Green Forest there was an airstrip for any visiting aircraft coming to the island. He figured that this was where Tails had parked his plane. With that in mind, he made his trek quickly through the forest with Omochao following him.

After four minutes had passed, Sonic and Omochao made it to the airstrip. As Sonic had expected, Tails was in his plane with Amy in the backseat. The two of them turned to see Sonic and Omochao approaching the plane.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you've made it!" Tails yelled.

"No time to be expressing gratitude, little bro! We got to leave this island immediately!" Sonic exclaimed quickly.

"Huh? What's the rush, Sonic?" Amy asked curiously.

"This island is going to blow up in five minutes!" Sonic shouted.

"WHATTT?!" Tails and Amy screamed in unison.

"Oh, by the way, we are going to bring a little friend along for the ride for a little while, Tails," Sonic mentioned while looking at Omochao.

"Huh? You mean that little robot chao?" Tails asked for clarification.

"Yep! That little guy does not want to be blown up, and I don't blame him. So, we got to give him some room on the plane. Amy, could you carry the robot on your lap?" Sonic asked calmly.

"You bet I could do that!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully.

_What?! No! Not again! _Omochao thought. He didn't think he was going to endure listening to that pink hedgehog again. Apparently, his escape plan backfired. Despite himself, he forced himself to go to Amy and sit on her lap. Sonic hopped on to the back of the plane to get on to the other seat. He was behind Amy.

Tails exclaimed, "Alright! Let's get out of here!".

"Don't worry little guy! You can always talk to me!" Amy reassured to Omochao.

"..." Omochao was speechless. How is ever going to escape this nightmare? Well, there might be one way.

"Hey...Amy was it?" Omochao asked tentatively.

"Yes? What is it?" Amy replied back.

"Could you push my power button on the back of my neck? I need to refuel my battery supply," Omochao lied convincingly.

"Oh, sure. Huh. I guess even robots need their beauty sleep too," Amy said casually. She did as she was told while Omochao had this last thought before shutting down. _I'm free! Freeee!_

Omochao lay motionless as he was shut down. Amy was still holding him. The Tornado 2 roared to life as Tails put the ignition on. He put his hands on the wheel and pushed hard on the gas pedal to take off. Thus, the plane flew high into sky, and just in time too as the island started to blow up. Flying as fast as this plane could go, Tails flew the plane over the ocean with fire and waves coming onto him. Luckily, he evaded the fire and waves and continued his flight toward Station Square with Sonic, Amy, and an unlikely passenger, Omochao.

Things may have gotten interesting for the heroes, but what comes next is totally out of the left field for them. But that is what adventures usually do. For Omochao, however, this will be his last adventure he had ever partaken with.

**Closer to the end! Only three chapters left! Please read and review like always! Get ready for part eight!**


	8. Chapter 8

Omochao Wants to Help-part eight

After avoiding the G.U.N. robots, finding the President on the whereabouts of Eggman's location, and making their way through the Pyramid Base, Sonic and his friends made progress into getting closer to the Space Colony Ark. They are still within the confines of the Pyramid Base. Sonic had made a path for his friends to follow in the base. It had lead them to a big door with Eggman's face on it. They had gotten so far only to be stopped by a locked door. It is also possible that they would find a spare space shuttle there if it is Eggman's base. If only there was a way to get in, but **how** you may ask?

"What? Why do** I** have to find the key?" Knuckles asked while feeling confused and exasperated.

As always, send in one of your friends to carry the whole team for you, not by cooperative means, but by forced labor.

"We're counting on you, buddy! _The world's greatest treasure hunter!_" Sonic encouraged though a bit teasingly while giving him a thumbs up.

Knuckles took a step back in shock. You think he would just take the compliment and leave, right? Not on this instance. He can tell that Sonic is just teasing and not being serious about this. Besides, he has several complaints about this set-up.

"Hold on a minute now! I did not agree to this! First off, now that I'm looking at the door more closely, there are three keys to open it not one. Secondly, keys are not treasure. Just because it looks shiny doesn't mean it is a gem or anything. It is not even a mineral for crying out loud! I search for emeralds not keys. And lastly, shouldn't **we** all go look for the keys together? What's the point of working together as a team if none of you are going to help?! And another thing, I have done my fair share of searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald before meeting you guys, and I would appreciate it if you guys just give me a break in searching for the keys. Do the searching yourselves!" Knuckles complained while having his arms crossed.

Amy looked to Sonic and Tails to know what to do in this situation. Sonic was slightly surprised by Knuckles' outburst. Sonic must've underestimated on how stressed Knuckles is before they had met again. Then again, Knuckles is always serious and stressed about most of time when the Master Emerald is involved, so, that's no surprise there. Tails is scratching under his chin while he figures out how to convince Knuckles to go on his own. Just then a brilliant idea came to the fox's mind. He smiled as he turned to Sonic. Sonic looked to Tails as to see what the young kid had in mind.

"Maybe Knuckles is right. He _really_ does need **help** right about now," Tails said coyly.

Sonic smiled back. He kind of liked how this is going. So, he agreed with Tails by saying, "Yeah, maybe you're right, Tails. Knuckles _sure_ needs some help in finding those keys".

Sonic turned around to face Knuckles who was staring at him and Tails in confusion as to what they were talking about.

"Wait. Are You serious? You guys are going to find the keys yourselves?" Knuckles asked.

"Not **us**. But our little **buddy** will help you," Sonic clarified while wagging his finger.

"Little...buddy?" Knuckles asked slowly as he processed the information.

"Yeah! Our little friend we got from Prison Island!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Since when had you made a friend, Sonic?" Knuckles questioned.

"Probably way more often than you making friends," Sonic replied while pointing at Knuckles and smirking at him.

Knuckles growled at that comment. "Ohh. You take that back," Knuckles said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't be able to say if it wasn't true," Sonic teased while shrugging.

"Why I outta-!" Knuckles exclaimed before being cut off by Tails.

"Hey! Why don't Amy just give me that little robot, huh?" Tails interjected.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'll get that for you!" Amy exclaimed. She pulled Omochao out of her hammer space and gave it to Tails. Tails took the little robot and pushed the power button on Omochao's neck.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Tails holding Omochao. He then asked, "Why did you guys brought along a robot chao with you?".

Tails just shrugged as he answered, "Well, **this** is the little buddy that Sonic was talking about earlier. He wanted to bring it with us so that the robot wouldn't blow up with the rest of Prison Island. Besides, this robot was busy trying to help us, so, I thought that maybe it is time to give him another chance to help us. Of course, when I meant 'us', I meant 'you', Knuckles".

Looking wide-eyed, Knuckles tried to protest, "Wait! What?! But-! I don't want-! Huh?!".

Within a few seconds, Omochao's circuits were working, and he was powered on. Omochao opened his eyes to see Tails looking down on him.

_Hmmm. Man, that sure was a long nap. I wonder where we are now. It must have been a couple of hours now. Just what is going on now? _Omochao thought as he looked at his surroundings.

Omochao then looked at Knuckles who was still sputtering a response to this crazy idea.

"You guys can't b-be serious! Th-this is joke! Yes! A complete joke! Why can't you guys go look for the keys right now?!" Knuckles stuttered.

Sonic shook his head as he said, "Hey, I thought that you don't need any help when you're looking for your emeralds. What ever had made this situation any different? Also, we **are** helping. We are just using this robot to help you!".

"But! But! How could this robot help me?!" Knuckles asked while putting his hands on his hips.

Sonic just smirked as he said, "You won't know if you don't take it with you!".

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Sonic. Boy, does he want to punch his face in so hard for that taunting voice. He knows that he is in a losing battle at this point, and he hates Sonic for it.

"I hate you, Sonic," Knuckles said dully.

Sonic waved his hand "goodbye" as he said, "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, knucklehead. Now, go on and get some keys for us. Also, I'll consider your idea about working together as a literal team later. Thanks for the advice!".

Knuckles rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he sarcastically said, "Oh, don't mention it. Anytime, _buddy_".

Sonic quickly grabbed Omochao from Tails' hands and hold him in front of Knuckles. "Good! Now take your new little buddy with you while and find the keys!" Sonic exclaimed enthusiastically.

Knuckles sighed deeply as he begrudgingly took Omochao off of Sonic's hands. He muttered a simple "Fine" before turning around and started to walk toward the adjacent room called the Death Chamber.

Meanwhile, Sonic looked back at Tails and started to laugh. Tails began chuckling too. Amy seemed lost as to why her friends were laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh, man! That was a good one, Tails! Hahahahaha! I didn't think he would fall for it! Heheheh! Old knucklehead never learns, does he?" Sonic laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Hehehehehe! I guess it was pretty clever. He probably didn't think that we had a robot on us! Hahahahaha! I feel little a bad though. That robot is really going to get on his nerves very easily. You know how short-tempered Knuckles can be," Tails chuckled while nodding to Sonic.

"Oh boy, you know it! Heheheh! I honestly kind of wished I would be able to see how Knuckles loses it over that little robot. Hahahahaha! It would be hilarious!" Sonic laughed still while catching his breath.

Amy was surprised to hear what her friends' intentions were. She felt mad as she exclaimed, "Boys! That was so mean! How could you guys trick Knuckles like that?! He must be upset now that you guys made him do all the work! You guys should apologize to him!".

Sonic dismissed her by saying, "Relax, Amy. Knuckles will get over it. After all, this isn't the first time Knuckles was tricked. Besides, this time he is being tricked into doing the **right** thing for a change".

Tails nodded as he added, "Yeah, I agree with Sonic on this one. Knuckles had been tricked by Eggman multiple times. Having one us doing it isn't all that big of a deal. It is almost like a prank. Friends can be allowed to prank other friends once in a while. So, we are just using this advantage we have. Also, Knuckles has thick skin, so, I think he will be okay".

Amy pouted as she crossed her arms. She then responded with, "You guys are horrible! Ugh. Fine. Don't apologize to him. See what I care. But if this blows up in our faces later in the future, don't be surprised to see me say 'I told you so' because you know when you guys started treating Knuckles like dirt!".

Sonic simply put his arms at the back of his head as he confidently replied, "Like I said Amy. Relax. Knuckles is going to be fine. I don't see how this will backfire in the future. What's the worst that could happen to him?". ***(see A/N below).**

Meanwhile, Knuckles was still holding Omochao while walking toward Death Chamber. He was silent throughout his trip, making no need to talk to Omochao. Meanwhile, Omochao feels uncomfortable by the awkward silence between the two of them. He had only just woken up and was still confused as to what was going on. Also, if he had heard correctly, he seemed to be tasked to help this red echidna to find some keys? He may not understand completely as to why the echidna have to find the keys, but he was happy that he got a chance to help someone again. So, he figured the least he could do is talk to this red stranger a little bit to gain some knowledge of the situation.

"Hi, I'm Omochao! What's your name?" Omochao introduced cheerfully.

Knuckles quirked an eyebrow at the little robot as he looked at him._ Oh, greeaat. He can talk. _Knuckles brooded dreadfully.

"So, you can talk, huh?" Knuckles instead.

"Uh...yeah! I can talk!" Omochao exclaimed.

"Good. Now, be quiet," Knuckles replied.

"But I still didn't catch your name," Omochao replied back.

"It's Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna," Knuckles answered sharply.

"Well, uh, hi, Knuckles! Um, nice weather we're having today?" Omochao commented awkwardly.

"We're inside the pyramid. How could you possibly have known what the weather is like? Also, let's not have any small talk. Ever," Knuckles countered impatiently. The little robot is already starting to grate on his nerves, and it's not even been two minutes.

"Well, um...uh...do you know what kind of keys we are supposed to be looking for?" Omochao asked as he decided that changing the subject would be the best option for now.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the question. He responded with, "Oh, I don't know. Something that resembles Eggman, I guess? It wouldn't surprise me if he made his special keys after his likeness too. This guy loves himself a bit too much that it's ridiculous. Say, weren't you the one who's supposed to be helping me here? I didn't expect you to be the one asking the questions here".

Knuckles lets go of Omochao. Omochao immediately starts flying to save himself from falling to the ground. Omochao felt a little annoyed that he was dropped so suddenly, but he thought nothing of it.

Instead, he answered Knuckles' question. "Look, I wouldn't be able to help you without knowing the context of the situation. I was shut off for hours while your friends were doing their own business. I wouldn't be able to know what you guys need 24/7. You need to tell me information on what you need before I can help you. Anyways, you want to find some keys, yes?" Omochao explained patiently.

Knuckles and Omochao entered the Death Chamber area. Knuckles stood within the red room, looking around for some nearby keys. Omochao floated next to Knuckles while also looking for some resemblance to the key in question.

"Yeah, do you think you know some places to find a key?" Knuckles asked while surveying the room.

"Uh...no. I don't know any places where a key could be found since I've never been here before," Omochao answered dejectedly.

Knuckles sighed as he started to move from his place to give the red room a more thorough search.

"I figured," Knuckles muttered quietly to himself.

"Um...maybe you could look at a map to see the possible places that a key would be," Omochao suggested while pointing to a map in the room.

Knuckles stopped where he was to run toward the map that Omochao was pointing at. Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the map. It was a basic map where it was a triangle-like figure with three colors, red, blue, and green, lighting up the separate rooms. There were some light-blue rooms too joining the other colors. For how basic the map is, it still didn't tell much useful information.

"This isn't helpful to me at all. Do you know what the key looks like at least?" Knuckles asked as he turned around and started walking toward the center door.

"Uh, no. I don't know what the key looks like either," Omochao answered shamefully.

Knuckles turned his head to look at Omochao. He frowned at him as he said, "Well, is there _anything_ you do know? I thought Tails and Sonic had said that you would help me with this".

Omochao faltered as he looked into Knuckles' piercing gaze. He felt himself shrinking while staring into Knuckles' eyes. Feeling ashamed couldn't even come close to describing how Omochao feels right now. He feels somewhat guilty for not being able to help much in this situation.

He looked down as he answered, "Actually, I really don't have any information that would help your specific situation right now. Sorry".

Knuckles face-palmed as he sighed again. _Of coarse, this robot was useless after all. I should've known that it was all a prank set by those two idiots. I knew I was better off by doing this alone without any help. I guess I can't catch a break. _Knuckles brooded while feeling disappointed.

"Whatever. I didn't need your help anyway. I'll the keys by myself. So, stay where you are while I go search for them," Knuckles commanded.

"But! Wait! I don't want to be here all by myself! Take me with you!" Omochao yelled. It is one thing to feel useless, but it's another thing to feel abandoned. Being abandoned feels like you're forgotten. Something that no one cares about or cares to remember. Besides, he has a strange feeling that Knuckles **will** forget about him after he finished his goal.

Knuckles just shrugged as he said, "Fine. You can tag along with me. But, please be quiet while I search. I need my concentration right now".

Omochao's eyes lighted up as he exclaimed, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll be quiet. If it helps you concentrate, I'll stay quiet!".

Feeling slightly relieved, Knuckles nodded to him, and then, he finally started his search officially.

-3 minutes later-

_Grr...Man, where is that first, stupid key at? I hadn't got a signal yet from my internal radar since the beginning of my search. And just when I thought searching for the Master Emerald pieces in the Aquatic Mine was bad. _Knuckles brooded while feeling frustrated.

So far, all he had got from his search was a new upgrade for his gloves, and that's it. He hadn't had much luck with the hints either. It doesn't help that he prides himself for searching without using any hints. He reasons to himself that they're useless, and he was surprisingly right for most of them. So, he doesn't rely on outside help that much. Case in point: Omochao.

Omochao had been surprisingly quiet for most of the search. He just followed Knuckles for everywhere he went. Strangely, he was also able to appear whenever Knuckles dug through a wall that leads to the next room for some reason. Knuckles was about to question it, but he figured that it's pointless to question it since he had seen more bizarre things in his life. He lived on a mystical, floating island for his entire life for crying out loud! It's custom to not question things anymore.

Anyway, Omochao had been patient for a while now. But he's starting to feel bored. Deciding to make some conversation with the red guardian, he began to whisper at his best with his robotic voice, "Are you having much luck yet at finding the keys?".

Knuckles turned around to face Omochao, who was a little too close for Knuckles' comfort, and started to speak, "I thought I told you to stay quiet. Also, for your information, I have not found a key yet. We've been searching for over three minutes now!".

"Sorry! I just felt bored is all! Maybe the search will go by faster if we talked a little. Talking to others can be a great way to pass the time when you're bored!" Omochao replied as he reasoned with him.

"This isn't some car ride, you know!" Knuckles angrily spat. He continued with, "If you keep talking to me, I really won't be able to concentrate on my mission. You will only be slowing me down!".

"Alright! Fine! Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude to me," Omochao responded while feeling irritated.

"It's called being direct," Knuckles corrected while rolling his eyes again.

"Whatever," Omochao muttered.

Then, there was another stretch of silence between the two of them. Later, Knuckles was traveling through yet again another mechanical hallway. And guess who decided to break the silence?

"Have you found it yet?".

"No".

"Have you found it yet?".

"No".

"Have you found it yet?".

"Noooo".

"Have you found it yet?".

"No!".

"Have you found it yet?"

"I said no!".

...

"So, have you found it yet?".

Knuckles started to clench his fists into balls while he gritted his teeth. The robot is beyond annoying right now. That robot is starting to tick him off. He felt a migraine coming on now. He closed his eyes as he loudly said, "**I. Already. Said. No!**".

"OOOHHHH. So, um...uh. Are you close to finding it at least?" Omochao meekly said.

_THAT'S IT!_ Knuckles mentally yelled. He felt a vein popping from his forehead. He quickly spun around to face Omochao, grabbed him, and put him close to his face. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply as his eyes were lit up in rage. He didn't care that the little robot was feeling intimidated by him at the moment. He just wanted to yell at him for being annoying to him. He was **not** useful at all!

"**Now, listen to me, you annoying robot! I've been trying to find these stupid keys for a couple of minutes now, and you been nothing but a nuisance to me! Can't you just do one simple task right?! I've asked you to be quiet! But you still kept on interrupting me while I'm doing an important mission I have to do to help my acquaintances! All you are doing is slowing me down! I want you to shut up right now or else I'm going to break you by punching your head so hard it'll be ripped off of you so that you can't fix yourself! Are we clear?!**" Knuckles angrily ranted mercilessly.

"Meep!" Omochao squeaked. He nodded his head up and down really fast to tell him he understood.

"Good! Now, stay that way! By the way, I prefer being alone!" Knuckles added as he too nodded his head and finally released Omochao.

Luckily for Knuckles, he was able to find all the keys five minutes later. Omochao actually kept his promise to stay quiet throughout Knuckles' search. Knuckles was silently thankful for that little bit of mercy. Omochao, however, was less than satisfied. Sure, he "helped" Knuckles to concentrate on his mission, but somehow, it was probably because he didn't do anything while he was there. In his mind, it was probably better if he never was there at all! Omochao hung his head down in shame at that thought. He was starting to have second thoughts about his quest to help others.

_Sigh. Maybe it's about time to go home. _Omochao thought with defeat etched on his face.

**Part eight done! Only two more chapters to go with this story! Part nine will come soon. Things were not going well for Omochao, is it? How will he ever solve his problem? You just got to wait to see in the later chapters.**

***(A/N): Well, Sonic, you may be right that your actions won't have much effect on Knuckles, but then again, you are in the game universe. However, in another universe, your actions as well as others will have consequences that you aren't even aware of. It's no wonder that Knuckles made friends with *that* character so easily (this takes place in a future fanfic by the way). It is only through *that* character that Sonic and his friends will learn what it means to be a true friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Omochao Wants to Help-part nine

After a strange battle with a big ghost named King Boom Boom, Knuckles and Omochao headed back to Sonic and his friends. When they got there, Sonic crossed his arms and with a smug grin he asked, "So? How'd it go?".

"**Shut! Up!**" Knuckles said through gritted teeth. He soon put the three keys on each of the door's keyholes and unlocked the door. When the gang went in, there was another door opening for them. Relief finally entered Knuckles' nervous system as he realized how much work it took to get those keys and fighting a boss just to get to the space shuttle.

While wiping his forehead, Knuckles commentated, "Whew! That was really rough".

Feeling victorious, Tails said, "We did Sonic! Come on, let's go in!".

"Yeah!" Amy shouted in agreement while jumping in the air.

_Man, they seem so happy that they are making progress in their own goals without me. They seem more content in helping each other out instead of coming to me for assistance. Why is that? _Omochao thought while staring at the gang in the distance.

Suddenly, the group and Omochao was startled by a familiar voice a little away from the gang.

"Foolish creatures. Do you honestly think you'll make it out here alive?" Dr. Eggman said menacingly.

Sonic prepared himself for combat as he challenged Eggman, "Come and get some Eggman!".

Feeling surprised, Tails interjected, "But Sonic!".

Sonic eased his friend's fears by confidently exclaiming, "Just leave it to me!".

Omochao was stunned by this new turn of events. He never expected to meet the infamous Dr. Eggman while on his own quest in helping others, but here he is. He heard the Doctor give one of his threats to the gang while commanding his Egg Golem to come out. The entire gang, including Omochao, was stunned by how massive the Egg Golem was. _Huh. I wonder how Sonic will defeat this thing. It looks like it would be a tough fight. Maybe this is my chance to help Sonic again! _Omochao thought while regaining some little hope he has left.

"Now, my servant, smash the hedgehog immediately! Hahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman commanded before giving an evil laugh.

Of course, to Eggman's and to Omochao's dismay, Sonic defeated the Egg Golem by giving the main control mechanism a good solid homing attack. The Egg Golem spun out of control which gave Sonic and the others a chance to escape.

Realizing what Sonic had done, Eggman angrily shouted, "Arrgh! What a piece of junk!". Unfortunately for Eggman, this had caught the attention of the malfunctioned Egg Golem, and the thing started attacking Eggman.

"Oh no! Aw crud! Now, I have to destroy my own creation! Oh well, this isn't the first time," Eggman said to himself as he began fighting in his mech. He began shooting at the Egg Golem and firing homing shots at it.

Omochao just watched Eggman attacking his creation while dodging the Golem's attacks. He wondered for a second if he could give advice to the normally bad doctor. He raised his hand and almost uttered a word, but then he lowered his hand as he changed his mind. _Oh, who am I kidding? He seems like he's very aware of what he's doing here. There is nothing I can give as advice. I really am useless. _Omochao thought despairingly.

As quickly as it started, the fight between Eggman and his malfunctioned creation was over. Eggman breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it's over. Eggman decided that he should go to his secret computer room to see what his archenemy and his friends are up to now. He started headed for the computer room when Omochao shouted after him.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be alone!" Omochao shouted while flying towards the doctor. He went to face Eggman, and Eggman had a bewildered expression on his face. This was the last thing he expected out of this hectic day.

"Umm, what are doing here in _my_ base?" Dr. Eggman asked while he was still confused.

"Listen, I wouldn't normally help bad guys, but do you want some assistance? I could talk to you for some advice to better yourself. Also, can I follow you? I'm pretty much lost as to where to go. Please don't be mad that I came here without your permission. I didn't necessarily get asked to come here anyway," Omochao explained while on the inside he is pleading that this man would allow him to help just this one time. He is pretty much begging at this point to help others. It's really sad and pathetic.

Eggman simply waved it off as he said, "You're not the first robot chao to come into my base. Haven't you ever noticed the dozens of robotic chaos such as yourself around here? You're lucky that I love chao so much that I allow robot chaos to stay here. By the way, you mentioned about helping me, right? Helping me to become a better person, was it?".

Omochao nodded happily as he found out that this man not only was okay with his presence but also is interested on what he has to say. He replied, "Why yes, I did state that. Is there anything you need help with?".

Eggman shook his head as he answered, "Sorry, but no. I understand you want to do a good deed and all, but I'm not interested in seeking **that** kind of help. I want to take over the world. I'm not interested in being a goody-two-shoes like my archenemy, Sonic. I'm happy being the way that I am. So, just scram, you little irritant!".

Just like that, Omochao's resolve had shattered into pieces. No one wanted his help after all. With this realization, Omochao felt some water coming into his robotic eyes. Robots can't cry real tears, but they can produce water in their specially made water ducts. And it only triggers when something is distressing them. This is certainly one of those times. Omochao is really on the verge of crying right now.

Eggman notices this and raised an eyebrow at him. He asked, "Hey...are you crying?".

Omochao tried to shake his head as a way to deny the fact, yet more water is forming in his eyes and is starting to flow down. _Nobody wants my help. They don't care about me. I spent an entire day trying to help someone, but I've been unsuccessful at doing it. I'm so pathetic! _Omochao thought. He couldn't take it anymore.

Omochao put his hands over his eyes and started to cry really loudly. "WAAAAAAHHHAAAHAAAHHAAA! Ungh! WAHAAAHHAAH! ...UNGN! WAAAAAH!" Omochao bawled.

Eggman stepped back a little in his mech. "Woah! HEY! Hey! Calm down now! There is no need to get this worked up! Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I told you to scram. You can stay here in my base if you like," Dr. Eggman said as he tried to coax the sad Omochao to stop crying.

Omochao immediate flew into Eggman and hugged him. Eggman stiffened. He really didn't see this coming at all! Omochao cried into him while he said, "NOBODY WANTS MY HELP! I'M ALWAYS USELESS AND FORGOTTEN! I! I! I WANT TO GO HOME! WAAAAAHAAAA! UNGGH! HAAHAA! WAAAAAH!".

Eggman felt a sweat drop forming on the top of his head. This is really awkward. Eggman never expected this little robot to break down and cry in front of him, let alone hug him for comfort. He figured that this little robot had a tough day, and he had been through enough stress that he wanted to cry. In a strange way, he sort of understood what the robot is going through. Awkwardly, he carefully placed one hand over the little robot's back and patted him.

With a sigh, Eggman then said, "So, you want to go home then? I'll take you home. Just tell me where you're from".

Omochao slowly calms himself down a little after he heard this. He then replied to Eggman's demand, "I'm from Chao World. But you might need a Chao key to get there".

Eggman nodded then as he responded casually, "It's fine with me. I'll find one once we go to the Ark. Besides, I do want to check on my chao, Cash, for the time being. So, this works out perfectly for the both of us".

Omochao wiped his eyes with both of his hands as he lets himself off of Eggman. He nodded appreciatively for Eggman's odd act of kindness. "Thank you, sir," Omochao politely said.

"It's no trouble. Now, get into my mech and stay there for a moment. I got to go to the special control room for some business to take care of. I'll bring the mech outside of the door, and when I'm ready to leave, I'm going to transport us to the Ark" Eggman calmly said.

"Okay. I'll be in your mech for now," Omochao replied back. Omochao then nestled himself at the right side of the mech. There was surprisingly some room in the mech. Because of this, Omochao had no problem seating inside the mech. Eggman then used the mech to walk to the computer room. Once he got there, he hopped out of the mech and went inside.

-10 minutes later-

Eggman was teleported to the Ark like he promised. He was at Cosmic Wall. He figured that he should take a shortcut if he ever was going to confront Sonic and his friends. It would also give him some time to check up on his chao in Chao World. Meanwhile, Omochao was staring upward toward the stars and the outside of the Ark above him. He was lost in thought. Eggman knew that this trip would be awkward if they don't talk at all. So, he decided that he should break the ice.

"So...let me guess. You spent your entire time helping others, right?" Dr. Eggman said hesitantly.

Omochao turned his head around quickly. The question really caught him by surprise. He responded by saying, "Well, technically, I've asking others **if** they want my help. But yeah, that's what I've been doing lately".

Eggman nodded. He still payed some attention to his surroundings as he fired laser shots at his enemies or when he needed to jump and hover to certain areas. He also had been picking up Chaos Drives along the way.

He then suddenly asked, "Why? Why would want to do that for?".

Omochao was shocked by this question. He does raise a good point however. Why did he want to help others anyway? Was he programmed to do it or did he want to feel useful?

He then answered, "I don't know. Maybe I want to do it so that I feel like I've accomplished something in life. I just want to feel needed or wanted".

Eggman nodded his head again for understanding this. Now, he certainly felt like he understood the little robot much better than he did previously.

He then responded with, "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but it seems to me that you are looking in the wrong place for acceptance".

Omochao immediately straightened up as he heard this. He sat up straight and looked at the doctor with a confused expression on his face. He asked, "Huh? What do you mean that I've been searching in 'the wrong place'?".

"Think about it," Dr. Eggman said as he turned to face him. He continued by saying, "You left your home just to go help others you don't even know. When you're an outsider, it is tough to help others because you don't know them very well. Others might think you are presumptuous thinking you know exactly what their problem is when the reality is you don't know them at all! The only thing I want to know is why did you leave your home? Aren't your friends there? If you really want to feel loved or needed, you can help your friends for whatever they need. The best place to help others comes from where you belong, not by helping some strangers".

Omochao interjected, "But! It is still a good thing to help strangers sometimes, right?".

Eggman sighed but answered anyway, "Yes, but, it is only when the situation demands it. Whether it is about being courteous or when saving someone's life, those are perfectly acceptable situations to help strangers. However, if you ever want to go above common courtesy and be altruistic, do it with your friends or loved ones. They are the ones who deserve your help".

Omochao tried to offer an objection, but he couldn't offer any. He was rendered speechless by Eggman's speech. Was he right? Is the only way to feel useful in his life is helping those that he loved? The only way to feel good is to help your friends. Was that right? If that was the case, then he really felt stupid for making this much harder than he needed to be. Maybe he should listen to this oddly kind man's advice and help his friends for once. Huh. He never noticed before, but he really had been listening to a stranger's advice more often than strangers listening to his. It's kind of ironic.

Omochao sighed and turned to look at the stars again. There was a long stretch of silence after what Eggman had said. However, Eggman paid it no mind this time since he realized that he was closer to his goal. Of coarse, during his talk with Omochao, he did pick up the Chao key in order to get to Chao World at the end of his destination. It was only a few minutes later that he did arrive to his goal. Suddenly, a Chao transporter appeared before Eggman. He hopped out of the mech with his key in hand. Omochao flew out of the mech and went toward the transporter. Eggman soon joined him. As a scanner went down the transporter, it had detected the Chao key Eggman had in his hand. The transporter soon rumbled as it had registered the key. Eventually, the two of them were warped to Chao World.

**Part nine done! The finale is next! But luckily for you, you can read it right now because I'm posting this and the final chapter at the same time! Anyways, please read and review if you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Omochao Wants to Help-Finale

**Sonic Sez Time!: Hey, kids, remember to always credit the original creators of certain fictional characters. For example, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am owned by Sega. The other characters in this short story are also owned by Sega. However, the one OC character named Happy the Chao is owned by the author. Now, you are wondering, "why didn't the author state this at the beginning?", because she forgot, and this is technically her first fanfic. So, mistakes are naturally gonna be made. Anyways, enjoy the finale of this short story!**

Eggman went to the Dark Chao Garden while Omochao went to the Neutral Chao Garden. When Omochao had arrived, he flew to the same tree he sat in before he left. He sat down on the soft grass and leaned against the tree. He let out a long, tired sigh.

"Well, I'm back home again, and I had not helped anyone at all during my entire trip. Sigh. Just what should I do now? I now know that I should only help my friends. But what should I do to help them with?" Omochao said as he talked to himself.

Meanwhile, Happy the Chao is cheerfully walking along the garden with a smile on his face. He stopped to notice Omochao is back. He also noticed that Omochao is looking depressed again. Happy frowned as he felt worried that Omochao hadn't been successful in his search. With such resolve, Happy forced a smile on his face as he decided to cheer Omochao up. He walked toward Omochao while exclaiming, "Hey, Omochao!".

Omochao turned his head to see Happy coming towards him. He gave a weak smile at Happy as he replied, "Hey, Happy".

Happy stood a few feet where Omochao was. With his hands behind his back, he coyly asked, "Did you find some people to help with?".

Omochao shook his head no. "Nah, no luck, Happy," Omochao said regretfully.

Happy frowned as he heard this. He then quickly comforted Omochao by saying, "Oh, don't worry, Omochao. You'll find someone to help with. It's only a matter of time".

"I guess," Omochao stated sadly.

"Hey, now. I know that you hadn't had much luck out there. But we really still think you're helpful. You've always gave your time playing with my friends. We've always enjoyed having you around. So, don't feel bad if other people don't appreciate you like we do," Happy encouraged.

Omochao felt like he could cry again. His eyes were wide, and his robotic mouth started to quiver. He always wanted someone to say that to him. The fact that his friend Happy had said it meant the world to him. Yes, he is right. Eggman was right after all. He really didn't have to leave his home after all. Still, if only there was a way to pay Happy back for his kindness. If only he could help him.

Suddenly, two Omochaos came out from the Chao cave. They seemed to be arguing.

"I'm telling you that I want to leave this place!" exclaimed one of the Omochaos.

"But we need you for the part in the Jewel Race. It is about to go on in about ten minutes!" argued the other Omochao.

"But I don't want to be there! It's boring! I want to help others in a meaningful way! Not stay around helping chaos do their races! Besides, all I do is stand around all day! Why do I want to work at a boring job?"

"Because the other Omochaos and the competing chaos need you! The race can't go on without you".

"Well, then, find someone else to fill in the spot for me! I'm leaving!".

With that, the angry Omochao left the Neutral Chao Garden. The Omochao who sat under the tree shook his head. _Geez, and to think that yesterday I thought just like that. Maybe I was really annoying yesterday by having that mindset. _Omochao reflected with more wisdom than he normally had.

The Omochao that looked at the Neutral Chao exit just sighed. He then said, "Great. Now, who am I going to replace for the Jewel Race?".

Happy then had a wonderful idea. He quickly grabbed Omochao and dragged him over to the other Omochao. He then exclaimed, "He will work for you! He had been searching for others who are in need of his help! Please, give him a chance!".

Omochao was surprised at his friend's request. He never thought about working in the Chao Race Arena. This was unexpected for him.

He then asked Happy, "Why? Why do you want me to help in the race?".

Happy then explained, "Actually, I'm going to compete in the Jewel Race anyway. This seems like a good opportunity for you to help me. Do you think you can do it?".

Omochao couldn't believe this. After all the effort he put himself through trying to help others, he finally found someone who needs his help. Of course, it is his own people who needs his help. He finally understood what Eggman had meant.

Omochao smiled a big smile as he told the other Omochao, "I'm ready to help you in any way that I can!".

The other Omochao looked shocked at first but then felt relieved that he found some help. He then said, "Alright, then, follow me. I got a place for you to work in".

Omochao then let himself go from Happy and waved his arms in joy. He shouted, "Hooray! I'm going to be helpful! I'm going to be helpful!".

The other Omochao looked confused. He had a sweat drop form on his head as he awkwardly responded, "Errr...yeah. Sure. Okay, now, follow me". Omochao did as he was instructed. The two Omochaos went inside the cave.

-9 minutes later-

"So, all I have to is hold this arrow sign?" Omochao asked while feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes, you stand here with the rest of us, hold that sign up, and encourage any chao that runs through here," the other Omochao instructed.

"Huh. That doesn't sound too bad. It sounds kind of easy," Omochao replied as he felt relieved.

"It's a simple job. But it is very important for the Chao Race Arena," the other Omochao explained.

"Well, when you put it that way," Omochap said as he aligns himself with the other Omochaos and while holding his sign. He continued, "I guess I should get ready for the race to start".

In the distance, he sees all the chaos all lined up for the race. He also saw Happy being ready for the race. Omochao smiled as he saw his friend. He soon heard a starting gun being shot, and then all the chaos started running. Luckily, Happy gained a head start by taking first place. He is basically leaving the other chaos in the dust. Omochao felt very proud of his friend for doing so well in the race. He could tell that Happy got this race in the bag.

When Happy is running closer to where Omochao is standing, Omochao encouraged Happy, "Keep it up, Happy! You're doing great!".

Happy nodded to Omochao and started to run faster. He soon made it to the pond and swam fast to the other side. When he's out of Omochao's sight, Omochao then smiled broadly to himself. His last thought was this._ I'm glad that I was helpful to you, Happy, old buddy. You don't have to worry about me being dissatisfied with myself because I found my place in this world._

THE END!

**Well, Omochao found himself a job. Now, he could be helpful without annoying the rest of the Sonic cast! I hope you've enjoyed my first story! It took a little while, but I've finished and could move on to other stories that I would love to write. It may take a month or two to get a new story, but trust me, it will be worth the wait. Anyway, please read and review if you like this!**


End file.
